1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder equipped with a long turning tool or a special rotating tool, and a machine tool such as a combined machining lathe equipped with the tool holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-80408 (Patent Document 1) discloses an apparatus equipped with a boring bar for boring deep holes or the like.
The apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document comprises:
(1) a long boring bar having a function (ATC) of automatically changing tip tools and comprising a tool supporting device; and
(2) a tool rest comprising a long boring bar supporting device including a long boring bar attaching portion to and from which the long boring bar can be attached and detached in a direction of a main spindle axis.
However, for example, milling in a deep hole has not been achieved by the related arts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool holder attached to a machining main spindle head of a machine tool and comprising a mechanism for reducing the effect of cutting resistance on a machining main spindle of the machine tool, and a machine tool equipped with the tool holder.